


three in the morning

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comment Fic, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Set pre season 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It’s three in the morning and Nick wakes up.





	three in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : free for all  
Prompt : Any, any, three in the morning.  
https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/983080.html?thread=110483752#t110483752

The blue light glare of the laptop makes Nick’s eyes water from clear across the room. Ellie’s so engrossed that she doesn’t look up when he says her name, doesn’t know he’s there until his hands land on her shoulders and she jumps. 

“It’s three in the morning,” he points out. 

She sighs. “One more file, I promise.”

He doesn’t point out that she said that hours ago. “Baby, you need to sleep.” He squeezes her shoulders, wincing at the knots there. He starts massaging her shoulders and she drops her head, lets out a breathy little moan that makes him start reciting baseball stats in his head. 

When she feels a little less tense, he leans in to kiss the top of her head. “Come to bed,” he says softly, not looking at the map of Paraguay on the table, the pictures of Gibbs and McGee staring up at him. “I promise not to steal the covers.” 

She chuckles. “I’ll believe that when I see it.” 

“Come on then.” He meets no resistance when pulling her up. “ I’m a man of my word.” 

She doesn’t blink. “I already know that.” 

It means more to him than he can say.


End file.
